


and the universe said i love you

by artymiswritesfics



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artymiswritesfics/pseuds/artymiswritesfics
Summary: in which techno learns how to trust
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 70





	and the universe said i love you

**Author's Note:**

> this is a tickle fic!! it’s 100% platonic and sfw, but don’t read if you don’t like it :)

The Arctic is cold.

Techno knows that, of course, but he still hates the wind and the way the snow and ice dampen all of his clothes. He can’t stand the cold. He knows, though, that this is the best place to reside. No one travels to Antarctica, no one will find him there.

Except for Phil, of course. 

Phil had offered to side with him, and Techno had agreed. He needs some kind of alliance, and he trusts Phil.

He trusts Phil not to backstab him the moment he gets the chance, that is. That’s all. Techno hasn’t trusted someone completely in a long time, and he doesn’t plan on starting now.

Phil is nothing but kind towards him. He helps him, tends to his wounds and offers him coats when the cold becomes too much. Techno appreciates it, but he can’t have complete faith in the man yet. Phil seems to understand.

Over time, though, things change. It’s small; Techno allowing Phil to put an arm over his shoulders, or sleeping with his back turned facing from the other. It’s small, but it’s  _ something. _

It’s strange, Techno will admit, learning how to trust someone for the first time in a long time. It’s nice, though.

They’re sitting by a fire. Phil’s talking, a hand resting on Techno’s knee. Techno doesn’t pay much attention to it, staring into the fire and listening to Phil’s voice. He starts suddenly when Phil squeezes his knee.

Phil gives him a curious look. “What was that?”

“Nothin’,” Techno mumbles. “Just, uh— a little sensitive, is all.”

“I see.” A pause. “Would it be alright if I…?”

Techno hesitates. He’s been getting more comfortable with the man, yes, but he’s not sure about this. He’s still nervous about being vulnerable.

On the other hand, Techno has let Phil see him being far more vulnerable than he is now. And tickling helps develop bonds, right? It wouldn’t hurt. And  _ maybe _ there’s a small part of him that wants to experience the sensation.

Slowly, shyly, Techno nods.

Phil begins quickly squeezing the boy’s knee again, and Techno bursts into surprised giggles.

“I didn’t know you were ticklish, Tech,” The blond muses.

“Ihi dihidn’t either,” Techno admits. He tries his hardest not to squirm away.

Phil switches to scratching behind the other’s knee instead. “Don’t think I’ve heard you laugh before, either.”

Techno squeaks at the change in tactics, then flushes slightly (he blames it on the cold) and covers his mouth.

“Aww, don’t hide. It’s cute.” Phil tugs gently at his wrist.

Techno lets his arm fall back down, allowing himself to giggle freely. Phil doesn’t continue for much longer, which Techno is a bit grateful for. It’s not that he doesn’t like being tickled, but he’s not used to it.

As he falls asleep soon after, he decides he wouldn’t mind it happening again. 

-

Wilbur comes next.

He takes some getting used to, but not as much. Techno has met him before, and Phil seems to like him, so he’s more comfortable with the curly-haired man.

One of the first things Techno notices is that Wilbur is a very affectionate person. He’s constantly touching either him or Phil, with hugs or hand holding or soft kisses on the tops of their heads. Techno appreciates it, honestly. It feels comforting and familiar, and Wilbur is always warm.

It’s not long before Techno finds out that Wilbur is ticklish. He flinches and smiles nervously at any touch near one of his sensitive spots, and he’s not as subtle as he thinks he is about the fact that he likes it. Techno uses this information to his advantage often; squeezing his sides or jabbing his fingers into his ribs. 

Techno does  _ not _ expect for Wilbur to find out that they share the same weakness.

He’s leaning his head on Wilbur’s shoulder, who’s running his fingers through the long hair. They’re relaxed, and Techno’s eyes are closed. It’s disgustingly soft, but he can’t deny that he isn’t enjoying the moment.

Of course, it doesn’t last.

Techno sharply inhales when Wilbur brushes over his ear. He prays the younger doesn’t notice.

“What was that?” Fuck.

“Don’t worry about it.”

Wilbur repeats the action, causing a tiny squeak, when it seems to dawn on him. “Techno?”

“Hm?”

The smirk is audible in his voice. “You’re not  _ ticklish _ , are you?”

Before Techno can respond, fingers are wiggling at his neck and he’s overcome with laughter. “Oh, good! I think I’m  _ long _ overdue for revenge,” Wilbur says with a grin.

“Wihihilbuhur!” Techno whines.

Wilbur rolls his eyes. “Don’t be like that, you know you could’ve just pushed me away by now.” He gasps suddenly. “Wait—”

“Shuhut uhuhup,” Techno pleads, knowing that the brunet has caught on.

Wilbur turns him around enough for them to make eye contact. “Techno.”

“Noho—”

“Do you  _ like _ being tickled?”

Techno shakes his head frantically.

“No? I think you do!” Wilbur keeps one hand fluttering at his ears, moving the other to skitter along Techno’s neck. “I don’t think you mind this at  _ all _ ,” He teases.

He’s not wrong, Techno will admit, but that goddamn tone is going to haunt him. It makes his face grow warmer, something he desperately hopes Wilbur doesn’t take notice of.

“This is adorable, honestly,” The musician coos. “You should laugh more often.”

Techno finally pushes him away after a bit. Wilbur gazes at him with a fond smile as he tries to recompose himself.

“I’m surprised you didn’t kill me for that,” He jokes.

“If you were anyone else, I would have.”

-

Out of all the people for Techno to grow fond of, he doesn’t think it would be Tommy. It’s not  _ that _ surprising if he thinks about it, but still unexpected. 

They’re like polar opposites, really; Techno is quiet and tends to keep to himself, while Tommy is energetic and loud. Techno doesn’t expect to like him. But Tommy is clingy, as much as he denies it, and if some kid attaches himself to Techno then he’s bound to take some sort of liking to him.

He’s not sure why he trusts Tommy so quickly. Maybe it’s because he’s getting better at it, or maybe because he can’t manage to feel threatened by him. Maybe it’s both.

Tommy calls them a family. Techno’s not sure about that. He likes the idea, but something about it feels like too much too soon.

They’re having a rare moment— where both of them are calm and there aren’t any arguments. That doesn’t stop Tommy from being mischievous, though.

“Where are you ticklish?”

Techno chuckles quietly. “Why would I tell you?”

“Because—” Tommy pauses. “Because I asked? I won’t tickle you if you tell me!” He promises.

“Hmmm….” Techno pretends to think about it. “No.”

Tommy sighs. “Well, then,” He says, beginning to poke around Techno’s middle.

The thing is, Techno is good at controlling his reactions for the most part. His expression doesn’t change, much to Tommy’s annoyance.

That is, until the pokes move to his hips. He still doesn’t laugh, but a smile finds its way onto his face for a moment before he forces it back again.

Tommy notices, though. “Oh,  _ here _ ?” He squeezes Techno’s hips, causing a yelp. Tommy grins.

“Shihit! Don’t!”

“I didn’t think that you could be taken down with a little tickling,” Says Tommy, ignoring the other’s pleas. “This is the greatest discovery of my life!”

“Tohoho _ mmy _ !”

“Yeah?” He replies, drilling his thumbs into Techno’s hips and drawing out an uncharacteristic squeal. 

Despite his complaining, Techno doesn’t shove the blond away for another few minutes. 

“I hahate you,” He breathes out. Tommy just laughs.

Techno knows it’s not good to have only three people he can trust, but he’ll work on it later. He’s happy how things are, and they’re enough for him. Maybe one day he’ll call them family, but friends is enough for him for now.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr!! @artymiswritesfics


End file.
